Distant thunder
by Kami-no-sama
Summary: What if Shido wasn't the one who turned Riho? What if Riho had three immortals fighting for her love? Can she survive this Hummerous yet love field nightmare?


Mr.Shido and Yayoi were in the office, oh, I know they'll see through my disguise right away, I mean it is a pretty stupid disguise, with their trained eye's they'll see right through it, I walked into the office.

It had been a week since I became a vampire, I had yet to tell Yayoi, or Mr.Shido, no one knew, I had dropped out of school, I was now going to a night school. I had been faking normality really well, I saw Mr.Shido and Yayoi, they were flirting, so I was safe for now, Guni flew up to me and looked at me rather confused, was she suspecting my secret? Of if she told I was going to make pixie stew!

"Hey squirt, you look rather pale, you okay?" Oh thank heavens the little imp was un suspecting!

"Riho, Guni's right, you look really pale, are you feeling well?" Asked Mr.Shido.

Yayoi looked worried too, I just smiled and replied "Oh I am fine, eh, Mr.Shido, I need to tell you something…I won't be able to come here on week day's anymore… or during the day either."

Mr.Shido looked curious, I just smiled, and he just nodded and he and Yayoi went back to flirting, Guni floated off some where and I was left all alone, good. I went into the kitchen under the pretense of making coffee, I remembered when I found out Shido was a vampire, I was shocked.

But now I was one too, but he didn't know, I remembered how I was turned, I was walking to my apartment one day, and bum, a vampire jumped me, he turned me, and left me, I was close to my apartment, I noticed that it was close to sunrise, I knew I had been turned, so I ran as fast as I could to get away from it.

I was now a vampire, a creature of the night. I walked back out into the main office with coffee, I made it to look like I actually had made it so I could up normality.

I saw them get their coats on, a breed was attacking people in the park so we were going, when we got there, he attacked us, I dodged on of his attacks, (To let you all know she is wearing he usual yellow dress , with the red top dress.)

Mr. Shido bit his finger and made a blood sword, the creature laughed which stunned us, it then said, "I don't want you, I want the other vampire." Which made the other three stare blankly, but made me pale. Shido then got fed up, it stabbed the creature, right in the heart, good, now my secret was safe, for now.

When I got home to my apartment, I saw the door was opened which put me on edge, I pushed the door open, I flicked the lights on, no one was there, I walked to the window, it was open, I checked to see if anything was missing, nothing was, so what was going on?

Right then I felt someone grab me from behind, and put their hand over my mouth, I struggled to get free but the arms only held me tighter, I stopped struggling when I heard the person speak, "I will let you go, but you have to promise not to scream, okay?"

I nodded my head, the person let me go. I turned to see who it was, it was the vampire that had turned me, he had long black hair, his eye's were a beautiful gold, he was very pale even by vampire standards, his black hair reached his shoulders, his had pointy ears, like Cain had, his fangs were a glossy white, he was about 6'3, was really well built, and was wearing a black muscle shirt and pair of black baggy pants, and a pair of black converse.

"What are you doing here?" I hissed out, he looked slightly sad that I was angry he was here, well what did he expect? I did not mind being a vampire, but I wished he had asked me before he did that.

The sad look quickly disappeared, to be replaced by a cocky smirk, he backed me against a wall, and put both arms on either side of me, he had me trapped. He looked me up and down, and licked his lips, he turned his head up, and kissed me. I was stunned, to say the least.

He pulled away after a little bit, and said, "I am sorry about turning you without your permission, but I couldn't let my queen die, now could I?" I gave him a confused look and he smiled.

"What I mean is, I saw a night breed about to slaughter you, the one you and your friends killed today, and I didn't want you to die, so I had to turn you to get it away, there was no other option."

I looked stunned, he had saved me? Wow, I just thought it was some random act, I turned smiled, "Thank you, my name reason is Riho, what is yours?" He looked a little stunned but returned my smile, "My name is Darius, Darius Knight."

I smiled, atleast we were getting some were, "Umm, Darius, could you please back up? I need to do something." "But I like our position, can we stay a little longer?" I just rolled my eye's and said "What do I have to do to get you to back up?"

"You gotta use a little force…" He gave me a seductive smile, I smiled, "Okay, I'll use some 'force.'", with that, Riho kicked him right in the family jewels. She bent over him "I used force, you didn't say what kind I had to use though!"

I smiled and jumped over his limp form, went to bed, changed, got into bed, "Good night Darius!" he looked up at me in pain, "Crazy woman." He mumbled before passing out from pain.

The next night, Riho woke up to find Darius only inches from her face, she screamed and puched him hard in the face. He stumbled around for a bit, and grabbed her desk from support. "You have injured me badly twice now, in a span of two nights, are you trying to kill me?" He asked while rubbing his chin.

I jumped up, "I am soooo sorry! But you scared me! I didn't mean to! It was your own fault you were to close!" He just stared at her, looking rather bemused, she hugged him, her way of apologizing, she blushed when she realized he was only wearing his pants, he must have slept without a shirt.

He bed clothes consisted of a red spaghetti strap night dress that only came up to her mid thighs, he hugged her back, and the door to her apartment door opened. It was Mr.Shido and Ms. Yayoi, they jaws drooped. They could only stand there and just stare at us. Guni flew out of Shio's hair. "What is taking you two s- WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?" Screamed Guni.

"Uhhh, would you believe nothing happened and were just good friends?" Said Riho, knowing that it was the truth, but also knowing the chance of them believing that were about the same chances of Shido making out with Cain. Her friends could only nod their heads no.

Riho just sweet dropped and pushed them all out of her apartment, saying she needed to change. They all just stared at Darius, Shido was the first to snap out of it and picked Darius up by his collar, and slammed him against a wall.

"What. Did. You. And. Riho. Do. In. There?" He ground out in a furious voice. "Nothing, like she told you, are you calling us liers?" He asked, Shido slamed him into a wall again, " I am not calling Riho a lier, I am calling you one!" Darius eye's narrowed, and he kicked Shido in the stomach, and sent him flying.

"Shido, I have heard of you, of course, being the king of vampires it is my job to know all my subjects." This got a few stares from the little group. "King of vampires?" Asked Yayoi, "Yes, and since I have turned Riho she is my queen." Now this got a few gasp.

"Rih-Rih-Ri-Riho? A vampire? Impossible!" Said Yayoi.

"No, he's telling the truth. I am a vampire." Said Riho coming out of her apartment.

(To let you all know, she is wearing the same outfit she wore when she was evil, she is even wearing her hair the same way, and is wearing the same bow.)

"Riho…" Said Shido, Suddenly her eye's glowed yellow and she had slits in her eye's. "I am sorry for not telling you, Mr Shido, and Ms. Yayoi. I just needed to let it sink into me as well."

Her eye's went back to normal and she looked to Darius, "What did you mean by me being the queen of vampires?" He sweet dropped and rubbed the back of his head.

"Well funny story, true story…I am the king of vampires, and when I turned you I did something that signified you as my, fiancé, and you will become my queen unless you find some else and they claim you.

"Oh, okay." With that, Riho passed out. They all ran to her side and checked, she was out cold. "Well I'll make sure she is okay." Darius picked her up and took her into the apartment and slammed the door on them.

They spent a hour banging on the door. They stopped when Riho wrenched open the door and told them that she was okay now, and that she wanted to go out. They all got into Yayoi's car, all of them including Darius, which Shido protested to, they went to a club called Bloody fangs, and bar and dance club for vampires.

When they got there Riho and Yayoi got a bunch of cat calls, when they started dancing Riho and Darius started really going at it, they looked like they were having sex only with clothes on.

Shido looked at them and her and Yayoi started to get it going but the dancing couple did not notice. They were having a good time, and after a while they all went to the bar, Riho,

Shido, and Darius orderd blood, while Yayoi and guni ordered coke.

Guni looked down the bar and saw a male urban pixie, he was blue, and had short dark brown hair. He was wearing a loin cloth, he and Guni soon started dancing in the air above the dance floor.

Riho and Darius were having the time of their immortal lives! They were dancing hard and fast, really going at it, just then Darius dragged her out side and pushed her against a wall, they started making out, his hand started to try and pull her skirt up Riho and, but a huge crash stopped them, they all ran to see what was going on, it was a huge night breed, Shido and Darius made blood whips, while Yayoi pulled out her gun, "Stay back Riho, I'll protect you!" Yelled Shido, but Riho had made a blood scythe, and was already carving the night breed up, they could all only stare as she started to laugh while killing it.

(Shido's P.O.V.)

Is this Riho! She has changed so much, she has become a totally different person, like she has become a full vampire, have we lost her? I can not and will not lose her to that other vamp! She will be mine, fair and square, even if I have to force her….

(End Shido's P.O.V.)

(Athurs P.O.V.)

And with that, Shido began to plot, but little did he know, that another was after Riho as well, not a vampire, not a human, not a breed, but another immortal, one who had been watching her for her whole life, one who would be forever in love with little Riho, was the immortal of the moon, his name was Tsuki, a moon immortal, one of the living in-body-ments, a celestial being who has loved Riho since before she was born, but…will Riho be able to survive this love triangle, with three men wanting her to be theirs for all eternity?

Find out next time on Nightwalker, The distant storm!


End file.
